La Medalla de Hinata
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Es típico hacerse regalos en los aniversarios, es normal tomarle cariño a dichos regalos... Pero, ¿hasta qué punto?


**Título: **_La Medalla de Hinata_**  
Autor: **_Annie-chan Diethel_**  
Categoría: **_Romance_**  
Pairing: **_Uzumaki Naruto - Hyuuga Hinata_**  
Summary: **_Es típico hacerse regalos en los aniversarios, es normal tomarle cariño a dichos regalos... Pero, ¿hasta qué punto?_**  
Disclaimer: **_Ni Naruto, ni Hinata, ni el resto de personajes me pertenecen, son de su correspondiente autor. El argumento del fic está inspirado en una canción de Andy y Lucas pero, aún así, sigue siendo mío._

* * *

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Naruto-kun.

El ninja abrió sus brillantes ojos azules para poder mirar cómo la persona que había pronunciado dulcemente aquellas palabras sonreía tímidamente, sonrojada, mientras sostenía en sus manos un pequeño paquete, envuelto cuidadosamente en papel de regalo naranja brillante y decorado con finos lazos lilas. Naruto miró perplejo a la joven mientras le tendía dicho paquete. Se dio cuenta de que las manos de la joven temblaban ligeramente al ofrecer el regalo.

- ¿P... para mí?

- S... sí...

El rubio, aún perplejo, tomó entre sus manos el paquete, con cuidado por si era algo frágil, y lo desenvolvió con suavidad, pero con impaciencia por saber qué había dentro. Abrió la pequeña caja y encontró en su interior una fina cadena dorada de la cual colgaba una pequeña medalla con el símbolo de Konoha grabado en ella. Le dio la vuelta y pudo leer grabada la fecha en la que él y aquella chica comenzaron a ser novios. La abrazó con fuerza, y luego besó repetidamente su frente, haciendo que el sonrojo que portaba en los pómulos de la joven tomase un color más pronunciado.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Me encanta!

- Feliz aniversario...- la kunoichi de ojos violáceos sonrió más ampliamente.

- Yo... Yo también tenía algo para ti... Así que, ¡ahora te toca cerrar los ojos!

Hinata, tras unos segundos de sorpresa y desconcierto, obedeció emocionada, y notó cómo Naruto se las ingeniaba para colocarle algo en la muñeca, y seguidamente, un tierno beso en sus labios. Al abrir los ojos vio que de su mano colgaba una esclava de oro blanco con su nombre y la palabra "koishiteru" grabadas en oro dorado.

- Naruto... ¡es preciosa!

- No más que tú.

- Pero... ¡te debe haber costado mucho dinero!

- Oh, vamos, seguro que te ha costado más a ti la medalla... Además, tu sonrisa no tiene precio...

- No deberías haberlo hecho... No debes gastarte tanto dinero en mí... Has sido un poco... Idiota.

- ¡Pues sí, soy un idiota! ¿Algún problema con eso? ¡Uzumaki Naruto es un idiota completamente enamorado de Hyuuga Hinata! Y si alguien tiene problemas con eso, ¡se enfrentará a mí!

Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras abrazaba suavemente al joven escandaloso al que tanto adoraba, y le susurró las gracias entre entre leves besos.

Por la tarde, Hinata se sorprendió al ver que Naruto iba a buscarla a su casa vestido de una forma ligeramente más formal que la que solía usar. No esperaba su visita, pero tampoco esperaba un "Te invito a cenar" por saludo. Por un momento pensó que Naruto la llevaría al Ichiraku, el puesto de ramen; pero al llegar a un restaurante decente, la joven de cabellos violáceos no sabía cómo escapar a la impresión. No era un restaurante exageradamente elegante, ni excesivamente caro, pero lo suficiente como para que Hinata se emocionase con el gesto, pues sabía que los fondos del rubio no eran, precisamente, como para ir derrochándolos de aquella manera. El menú no había sido escaso, precisamente, y el vino que lo acompañaba era delicioso. A la hora del postre, Naruto no titubeó al pedir champán "para celebrar nuestro aniversario", según él. La velada fue muy amena y agradable, e incluso Naruto hizo el esfuerzo de no comenzar a vociferar en toda la noche. Finalmente, el ninja rubio acompañó a la chica hasta su casa a altas horas de la noche.

Tras despedirse de ella con un cariñoso beso, se encaminó hacia su propia casa en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche. Se percató vagamente de que el vino y el champán lo estaban empezando a marear, recordando que entre él y Hinata se habían bebido botella y media de vino y una de champán. Se preguntó si ella se sentiría igual de mareada, y no pudo evitar una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad al imaginarse a la pobre chica con resaca a la mañana siguiente. Recordó que habían prometido pasar todo el día juntos porque al siguiente, él debía ir con Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei de misión a la aldea oculta de la lluvia. Emprendió el camino hacia un pequeño atajo, por una calle sumamente oscura, pensando en la sonrisa de la joven de cabellos semi-azulados, en cómo se sonrojaba y sus pómulos rosados contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos violeta. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su hermosura, y la gran suerte que tenía de tenerla a su lado.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó alguien en la oscuridad.

Naruto se sobresaltó. ¿Quién era? Se alegró de haber acompañado a casa a Hinata, asegurándose de su seguridad. En la oscuridad, bajo la débil luz de la luna, vio aparecer a un joven desconocido. Aún a pesar de la escasez de luz, pudo ver que tenía el cabello oscuro, muy corto y descuidado, los ojos oscuros también, inexpresivos, y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No se asustó, porque el extraño no llevaba ningún tipo de protector con el símbolo de nada, por lo que no eran ninjas, y él había llevado un kunai y un par de shurikens "por si acaso".

"- Será pan comido."- pensó Naruto, dirigiendo cuidadosamente su mano hacia el bolsillo.

Pero antes de poder ni siquiera rozarlo, alguien lo cogió por detrás y lo dejó inmovilizado. El extraño moreno se acercó y le golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, haciéndole sangrar la nariz.

- ¿Qué pretendías sacar?- preguntó mientras le rebuscaba en los bolsillos. Sacó el kunai y los shurikens- Oh, ¡un kunai! Vaya, vaya... Ninja, ¿eh?

Le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago, haciéndole escupir sangre mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Allí, se cubrió el estómago con los brazos, como si aquello le fuese a rebajar el dolor, inclinándose hacia delante. Al hacer este movimiento, la medalla que Hinata le había regalado se escapó del interior de su camisa y quedó balanceándose en el aire, prendida del cuello de Naruto.

Notó cómo le metían las manos en los bolsillos, registrándole. Le sacaron la cartera con el poco dinero que le quedaba, y le propinaron un nuevo golpe en el estómago; y luego otro. Alguien lo levantó bruscamente del suelo, sujetándole del pelo, sólo para que pudiese ver cómo varios chicos lo amenazaban con cuchillos, kunais, shurikens... El moreno se percató de la existencia de la pequeña cadena que colgaba del cuello de Naruto y se la quitó.

- Genial... Es oro del bueno.- sonrió.

Naruto forcejeó violentamente.

- ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Quédate con lo que quieras, pero devuélveme la medalla!

- ¡No vuelvas a gritarme!- lo amenazó el extraño con su propio kunai en la garganta- Ya veo que le tienes mucho cariño... Esto podría valer bastante dinero.

Le asestó un puñetazo más. Y una patada en la cabeza. Miles de golpes lo asaltaron, sin dejar de sentir el frío filo del kunai presionando su garganta. Cayó al suelo, sangrando, pero logró hacer un esfuerzo por incorporarse.

- ¡Devuélvemela!

Recuperando fuerzas de algún lugar, consiguió patear la mano del moreno, y se zafó de quienes lo sujetaban de nuevo. Golpeó con fuerza al que lo había amenazado, con el único objetivo de recuperar la medalla, SU medalla. Pero sintió rápidamente un agudo dolor en la pierna, uno de ellos le había lanzado un shuriken, y cayó al suelo. Comenzaron a golpearlo con brutalidad una vez más, riendo. Cuando lo dejaron de golpear, volvió a incorporarse con cierta dificultad: le dolía absolutamente todo y la pierna hacía ademanes de no responderle. Los oyó reír, y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas.

- Seré clemente contigo esta vez. Toma, coge tu medalla y vete.

Naruto alzó la mano para cogerla, pero su asaltante la apartó cuando casi podía rozarla. La misma acción se repitió varias veces. Débil, se levantó para cogerla, pero el moreno se la pasó a otro tipo que se encontraba detrás de Naruto.

- Vamos, ¡cógela!

Naruto lanzó un grito de rabia y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo al moreno, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Eran demasiados pero... Miró al resto con enojo, amenazadoramente.

- ¡Me habéis hartado! ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Unos cuantos Narutos aparecieron de repente. Sabía que no podría mantenerlos por mucho tiempo, pero sería suficiente. Cada uno de ellos se encargó de uno los bandidos, y uno de ellos pudo coger la medalla. Casi todos estaban derrotados, solo quedaba el jefe de la banda: el moreno. Naruto hizo desaparecer sus réplicas, y se acercó al hombre mientras volvía a colgarse la cadena.

- Maldito cabrón, me has hecho polvo y casi me quitas esto, pero no...- alzó su puño, para darle un puñetazo, pero el otro fue más rápido y lo apuñaló con el kunai que le había robado en el estómago.

- ¡Naruto!

Oyó el grito asustado de una chica, y la reconoció. Era Hinata. No podía moverse, el dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar... Aún pudo ver cómo Hinata atravesaba al tipo con varios kunais. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, de pronto tenía mucho sueño... y frío. Sintió los brazos de Hinata sujetarlo cuando comenzó a desplomarse. Hinata estaba cálida, pero seguía haciendo frío.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Hinata estaba asustada, y no paraba de gritar su nombre. Naruto sonrió débilmente mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Hinata se la apretó con la suya, sin apartarla de su rostro, aunque sabía que tenía la mano llena de sangre.

- Eres... una gran ninja... ¿sabias...?

Los ojos de Hinata se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras se esforzaba por sonreír ante el comentario.

- Voy a pedir ayuda, Naruto-kun...

- No, no te vayas... Quédate conmigo...- vio como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro- No... no llores... Hinata-chan...

- Te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás.

- Querían quitármela... Pero no han podido... no les he dejado...

- ¿Cómo?

- La medalla, Hinata...-chan... La protegeré... siempre, como a ti...

- Calla, no hables más... Hablar solo hace que pierdas energías, te vas a poner bien... Naruto, ¡no cierres los ojos! ¡No te duermas! ¡Despierta! ¡¡Naruto!!

.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.

- ¡Odio la comida del hospital! ¡Enfermera! ¡Quiero ramen!

- Cállate de una vez, Naruto, ¡no seas pesado!- lo regañaba Sakura.

- Me sorprende que no te hayan matado, con lo débil que eres...- comentó Sasuke- Y encima no dejas de pedir ramen, idiota.- le dio una palmada en el estómago.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ay ay! ¡Que ahí tengo los puntos! ¡Ay, ay, ay!

- Naruto, tengo una buena noticia para ti: mañana tenemos que sacar de paseo a mis perros ninja.- anunció Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿¡Y que tiene eso de bueno!?

- Que tú no tendrás que hacerlo porque estás de baja.

- ¡Genial!

Sakura comenzó a quejarse a Kakashi-sensei, mientras Sasuke se limitaba a observarlos. Naruto advirtió una nueva presencia en la habitación del hospital.

- Ohayo!

- Okaeri nasai, Hinata-chan!

Naruto se alegró con su visita, y de no ser porque no podía levantarse de la cama, hubiese corrido a abrazarla. Hinata dejó un pequeño ramo de flores sobre la mesita y luego se sentó en la cama, junto a Naruto. Lo abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño y besó su frente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó preocupada.

- Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí.

- Te he traído algo, pero no se lo digas a la enfermera.- sonrió sonrojada, alzando una bolsa.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Hinata sacó de la bolsa un envase de plástico con ramen dentro y un par de palillos.

- ¡Ramen! ¡Eres la mejor, Hinata-chan!- y comenzó a devorarlos.

- Naruto-kun...

El rubio interrumpió su engullimiento y prestó atención a lo que tenía intención de decir Hinata. De pronto, tenía una expresión triste y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo era una estúpida medalla... ¡Pudieron haberte matado! ¡Tuviste demasiada suerte de que el kunai no tocara ningún órgano!

Naruto dejó el envase sobre una mesita que había junto a la mesa y, tomando un gesto serio, se incorporó con esfuerzo y le tomó las manos.

- Tú me regalaste esa medalla, y no es estúpida. Para mí este colgante es casi como llevarte a ti, como si te tuviese conmigo a todas horas... Y sabes que jamás podría permitir que te pasase nada. Sabes que por ti daría la vida...

- A veces pareces idiota...- murmuró ella, abrazándolo mientras algunas lágrimas le caían por el rostro. Naruto sonrió.

- Pues sí, ¡soy un idiota! ¿Algún problema? ¡Uzumaki Naruto es un idiota completamente enamorado de Hyuuga Hinata! Y si alguien tiene problemas con eso, ¡se enfrentará a mí!

La joven del cabello azulado se echó a reír y no pudo evitar la tentación de besar los labios del ninja al que amaba. Sakura miró a Sasuke con molestia.

- ¿Por qué tú a mí nunca me dices cosas así?

- Eso es cosa de Naruto.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Antes de nada, me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos por si se malinterpretan o alguien no sabe qué significan:

_Medalla: _Con este termino me refiero a un colgante a modo de adorno, por tanto, es importante no confundirlo con la medalla que se obtiene como premio en alguna competición o alguna otra cosa.  
_Kunoichi: _Mujer ninja.  
_Shuriken: _Estrella ninja.  
_Kunai: _Cuchillo ninja.  
_Ohayo: _Buenos días.  
_Okaeri nasai: _Bienvenido/a.

Aclarados estos puntos, - hola! Este es mi segundo fic de Naruto escrito y publicado y, como dije en el de **Pink Blood,** me gustaría que me dejasen reviews con sus opiniones sinceras. No quiero decir que siempre que dejen review mientan, quiero decir que no quiero falsos halagos, pero sí me son útiles las criticas constructivas, así que, a los que lo hagan, mi agradecimiento más sincero!

Annie-chan Diethel


End file.
